


Cold Hard Ground

by harderfilling (creamyfilling)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Painful Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/harderfilling
Summary: The loft is full, but that doesn't stop Brody from forcing himself on Santana.





	Cold Hard Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. This is not rough sex, this is not dub-con, this is not 'starts as non-con but she ends up liking it', this is straight up non-con.

Sleeping on the loft couch isn't that bad, Santana will admit; it's fairly comfortable for a piece of shit her roommates probably found on the street and she's certainly passed out in worse places before.

The actual couch is fine, it's everything else that comes with it that bugs the fuck out of Santana. Like the fact that she always has to be the last one to go to sleep and is almost always the second one to wake up, thanks to whomever is first.

Still, Kurt and Rachel are letting her live there rent free even though she spends most of her time going through their things, insulting them and/or actively trying to ruin their relationships, so she tries to keep her bitching to a minimum most days.

Except tonight, Santana complains a little bit (or, maybe, a lot), because apparently she's not even getting the couch.

Kurt invites Adam to spend the night, but is too big of a born again virgin to let him sleep in his bed with him, so he offers him the couch without so much as even checking with Santana first, so she gets regulated to the floor. Because apparently foreigners outrank her now. She can't even crash in bed with Berry if she wanted to – a thought she only briefly considers before realizing she's not  _that_  desperate - because her live-in mannequin is actually home for the night too.

The loft is jam packed and even though Santana realizes she was technically the last person to move in, she decides she's still allowed to be annoyed about it. If that wasn't already bad enough, to make matters worse: Brody's been staring at her all evening (had Rachel told him about her warnings?), she has a British accent induced headache (thanks, Dr Who) and it takes twice as long for Hummelberry and their boy toys to go to bed than normal (two hours past the average grandma's bedtime).

But when everyone finally does turn in for the night, Santana immediately crashes face first in the little makeshift bed she made behind the couch and tries to sleep. She has the early shift at the diner tomorrow and the last thing anyone needs is to have to deal with a cranky Santana Lopez first thing in the morning.

It takes a while for her to get comfortable enough on the barely cushioned floor to sleep, but just as she's starting to drift off a little over a half an hour later, Santana's suddenly jolted awake by a heavy weight against her back.

"What the f-" she starts to mumble groggily, but the hand over mouth cuts her off mid-sentence.

"Sshhh, people are trying to sleep, Santana," a voice whispers in her ear, and it takes a moment for her hazy brain to recognize it as Brody's. The realization sends a chill down her spine. "We're going to have to be  _very_  quiet."

Before Santana can even try to ask what the fuck he's talking about or why he's naked on top of her, she feels something being pressed between her legs. Despite her delayed, sleepy brain, Santana immediately knows it's Brody's cock.

It's huge and thick as it enters her from behind, slipping all the way in even without any wetness to guide it. The scream Santana lets out as she's split open with no warning or preparation is muffled by the hand still covering her mouth.

She thinks about moving or fighting, maybe banging on the floor to try to wake the others, but as Santana's eyes dart wildly around the dark loft and she feels Brody's cock start to move inside of her, her brain can't seem to make her body do anything at all.

Santana just lays there frozen and her eyes start to water from the pain and humiliation of Brody fucking her; the feeling of a cock inside her so foreign after so long. Santana hasn't had sex with a guy in over two years, and hasn't  _wanted to_  since even longer than that, and it all just  _hurts_  so much.

But as bad as the pain is, she almost prefers it to what soon follows, because it's even more horrifying when it actually starts to feel  _good_. Santana's shocked and ashamed at how quickly her body starts betraying her as her pussy tightens around Brody's roughly pumping cock, pulling him deeper into her each time he barrels down.

"That's it, Santana," Brody pants into her ear, his hot breath setting her skin on fire as he manages to slip his free hand underneath her writhing body to rub harshly at her throbbing clit. "I knew you wanted this. That's why you're such a meddling  _bitch_  all the time, isn't it? You just needed a  _man_  to give you a good fucking."

Santana bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut when she starts coming around Brody's cock just a few moments later, a silent but strong orgasm rippling through her entire being, followed immediately by a feeling of crushing shame and humiliation.

He comes inside her not long after that and Santana's eyes widen in sheer terror when she feels Brody's thick warm cum flood into her cunt. She's not on birth control anymore and everything in her  _screams_  to pull away, to get  _it_  out of her, but she still can't move and she knows there's no point in trying anyways, not when Brody is so much stronger than her, so Santana just lies there and takes it.

"This is our little secret," Brody whispers once he's finished unloading into Santana and the threat in his voice is crystal clear.

Brody waits for her to give the most pathetic nod before he gives her sore pussy one last brutal thrust, trying to fuck his cum as deep into Santana as it can go, and then finally pulls out of her; kissing the back of her head and then disappearing back into Rachel's bed like he was never there.

Even with his weight finally gone, Santana feels three times as heavy as she lays there limp on the loft floor; stretched, violated and leaking the cum Brody forced into her.

Too ashamed, or maybe afraid, to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this recently for a friend and it reminded me that I've been meaning to set up this side account for the few non-con fills I've done. So if you're into that sort of thing, there's a few more coming and with a new variety of characters than I usually write for. Though most of them are a lot more brutal than this one is.


End file.
